Es ist Herbst
by Milo's Venus
Summary: Zwei Personen an einem bitterkalten Herbsttag. Und etwas, das einen der beiden völlig aus der Bahn wirft. Lily/James


_Dieser Oneshot ist zwar schon ein wenig älter, aber er wird jedes Jahr wieder aktuell – wenn die bunten Blättern durch die Gegend wirbeln und die merkwürdig frische und kühle Luft die Sinne schärft und mich freier atmen lässt. Man sagt, der Herbst sei die melancholischsteJahreszeit. Ich sage, dass das stimmt._

_Disclaimer: Alles JKR's, wie immer._

_Hier noch einen Riesendank an Euli, die mich in dieser FF bestärkt hat! +drück+_

/

**Es ist Herbst**

Er sah zu, wie sich einige rot-gold-braun gefärbte Blätter von den schon fast kahlen Zweigen einer großen Buche lösten und hinab zum spiegelglatten See segelten. Es war ein seltsam beruhigendes Bild, die Wasserkreise, die sich um die ehemals lebendig grünen Blätter bildeten, zu beobachten, bis sie mit der Oberfläche wieder vollkommen verschmolzen und eins wurden. Nur das im Wasser treibende Laub, wegen der dunklen Farbe des Sees fast nicht zu erkennen, erinnerte noch an sie.

Es war still um ihn herum, nicht einmal das Zwitschern eines einzelnen Vogels störte die Idylle. Mit geschlossenen Augen sog er die Luft tief ein, die genau war, wie man sich die Luft zu dieser Jahreszeit vorstellte – angenehm kühl, erfrischend, getränkt von einer Spur des Geruchs von fallendem Regen.

Er wandte den Kopf, als er hinter sich Schritte hörte, langsame Schritte, zögerliche Schritte, als wäre die Person nicht sicher, ob sie zu ihm wollte. Rostrote Strähnen blitzten in der Abendsonne auf und umrahmten ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit hervorstehenden Wangenknochen und merkwürdig grünen Augen in sanften Wellen. Auch ihn hatten diese Augen, die wie Edelsteine funkeln konnten, einst bezaubert, doch das war Vergangenheit, bittere Vergangenheit.

„Was willst du?", fragte er abweisend, bevor sie den Mund aufgemacht hatte, und wandte sich wieder dem trüben Wasser zu.

Die umstehenden Bäume warfen tiefe Schatten in den See, als wollten sie ergründen, wie schwarz sie die Oberfläche machen konnten.

Sie wirkte immer noch unsicher, doch dem machte nach seinen Worten schnell Ärger Platz. „Oh, entschuldige, dass ich dich in deiner Meditation gestört habe", fauchte sie, wieder ganz die Alte.

Es war so einfach, sie zu reizen. Früher hatte er es mit Vorliebe getan, war jedes Mal verzückt gewesen von den Funken sprühenden Augen, hinter denen wütende Flammen zu tanzen schienen.

„Wenn es _schon wieder_ um die abendlichen Kontrollgänge oder irgendwelchen Schulsprecherkram geht, können wir das morgen in der Sitzung besprechen."

Er wollte nichts weiter, als allein gelassen zu werden, allein mit dem kalten See, den tristen Bäumen und dem grau bewölktem Himmel, der sehr nach Regen aussah. Ja, man konnte es tatsächlich schon riechen.

„Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht hier", sagte sie, ihren Ärger nur mühsam unterdrückend. Eine Höchstleistung, wie es schien. Danach schwieg sie einen Moment und betrachtete ein einsames Blatt, das hinabschwebte und von einem plötzlichen Windstoß mitgerissen wurde.

Er sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln an, wie sie dastand, die Arme ineinander verschlungen und den Blick immer noch auf das tanzende Blatt gerichtet. Was wollte sie hier? Einen Streit provozieren? Nein danke, davon hatte er in letzter Zeit genug gehabt.

„Potter?" Sie vermied sorgsam, ihm in die Augen zu blicken und sprach zögerlich, vielleicht nicht ganz sicher, ob sie mit der Sprache herausrücken sollte.

Was war mit ihr los? So kannte er sie gar nicht. Sie, die sonst vor Temperament überschäumte und ohne sich um die Meinung anderer kümmernd durch die Welt schritt. Offensichtlich war sie nicht immer so – war es vielleicht nie gewesen.

„Was ist?"

Sie strich eine Haarsträhne beiseite, die ihr der Wind ins Gesicht geweht hatte. „Warum – warum hast du so offensichtlich das Interesse an mir verloren?"

Fast hätte er gelacht. War ihr Ego etwa angeschlagen, seit er sie nicht mehr täglich um ein Date bat?

Über ihnen donnerte es bedrohlich und ein Rabe krächzte vom höchsten Ast einer Trauerweide.

Ach Evans, dachte er, das ist so lange her. Eine halbe Ewigkeit. Zwischen dem, was er damals empfand und dem, was heute war, war so viel geschehen – vorhergesehenes sowie unvorhergesehenes.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", fragte er deshalb. Grüne Augen sahen ihn verständnislos an. „Du hast mir gegenüber nie auch nur einen Funken Zuneigung gezeigt", fuhr er fort, „warum sollte ich dich bis in alle Ewigkeit fragen, wenn du doch nie ja sagst?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwann hatte ich einfach keine Lust mehr, mich zum Affen zu machen." Und meine Gefühle waren eben doch nicht so stark, wie ich zu Anfang gedacht hatte, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Oh", sagte sie nur und auf ihrem Gesicht waren die unausgesprochenen Worte deutlich zu lesen, „oh." Und obwohl sie versuchte, ihrer Stimme einen gleichgültigen Klang zu geben, hörte er Verletztheit, die sie nicht ganz aus ihren Worten verbannen konnte, heraus – und seltsamerweise auch ein wenig Traurigkeit. „Wenn das so ist, gehe ich wohl besser wieder. Ich habe noch einiges zu tun."

Er sah ihr irritiert nach, wie sie langsam über das verwachsene Gras hinauf zum Schloss ging, während er in Gedanken dieses seltsame Gespräch im Kopf noch einmal Revue passieren ließ.

Warum war sie nur so traurig gewesen? Hatte er etwas gesagt, das sie verletzt hatte? Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem dunklen See zu. Nein. Weswegen nur hatte sie dieses überflüssige Gespräch begonnen? Warum war sie ihm hierher gefolgt?

Gedankenverloren fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und zerwuschelte es ordentlich. Ein zielloses Gespräch, dachte er, das wäre es nicht gewesen, wenn seine Antwort anders ausgefallen wäre. Aber nein, sie konnte doch nicht...

Er hob den Kopf, als ihn die Erkenntnis endlich wie ein Blitzschlag auf offenem Gelände traf.Unglauben breitete sich in ihm aus. Nein, das war absurd, er hatte sich in die Irre führen lassen. Es war einfach lächerlich, das anzunehmen.

Doch der Geruch von welkem, modrigen Laub war genauso wirklich wie die Erinnerung an das Mädchen, das bei ihren Abschiedsworten ausweichend auf den Boden geschaut hatte, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sah.

Er hatte sie eingeholt, bevor sie das schwere Eichenportal erreicht hatte –

/

_Wow, wenn ihr es bis hierher geschafft habt, macht es euch doch bestimmt nichts auch, noch ein Review zu hinterlassen_


End file.
